


Lustration

by SuddenlySullen



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenlySullen/pseuds/SuddenlySullen
Summary: Two weeks after s3e24, no one has seen or heard from Lucifer. Ella takes on the task of finding him and bringing him back to reality.





	Lustration

Ella took a deep breath as the elevator rose up to Lucifer’s penthouse. No one had seen or heard from him in two weeks and Chloe had left on a spontaneous vacation to Europe after everything that went down with Marcus. Everyone at the station, with the notable exception of Dan, was worried about them and they had nominated Ella to go check on his well-being. The elevator doors opened to darkness. There was even a curtain covering the window to the balcony that she remembered being so bright and welcoming the last time she had been there.

“Luce?” She called out tentatively. “You here, dude? I didn’t want to just walk in, but you don’t really have a doorbell and I’m worried about you, man. It’s been two weeks. I just wanna make sure you’re okay. I brought you chilaquiles. I’m not sure if you even like it, but it’s what my brother used to make me whenever I was upset.”

She took a few steps forward in the darkness as her eyes started to adjust. Reaching her free hand out, she felt for the bar and set the still-warm plastic container down on it. She pulled out her phone, using the dimmed screen to light the area in front of her rather than turning on the flashlight - an old habit from her days of being a less-than-model citizen. Looking down at the floor, she stepped around various liquor bottles that littered the wood. She chewed on her lip, tiptoeing towards the stairs that led to his bedroom.

“Lucifer?” Her voice was softer and shook slightly. 

When she entered his bedroom, a crack in his curtain allowed her to see him curled tightly in on himself where he was tucked into one corner of the room.

“Oh, Lucifer,” she ran across the room and dropped to her knees next to him. She reached one hand out and rested it on his shoulder, but he recoiled away from her like she had hurt him without making a sound or looking at her. She pulled her hand away, but scooted closer on her knees. It took her another quiet moment to realize that his shirt was stained with old blood and had several tears.

“Luce, what happened? Were you hurt? Let me see.”

He shook his head, tucking his body further into himself. Ella could feel the tears starting to fall from her eyes. She had never seen him look so small or scared. It tore her heart to pieces. She reached out to him again, this time placing her hand on his cheek. She could feel the way his muscles tightened, but he didn’t pull away.

“You don’t have to tell me, okay?” Her voice was barely more than a whisper. “You don’t have to say anything, I just wanna know you’re okay.”

He shook his head again, but lifted his chin to look at her. She could see the tear stains on his face from where he had been crying. The bags under his eyes looked like he hadn’t slept at all in those two weeks. She sniffled slightly, letting him see the tears on her cheeks. Without warning, he turned and laid his head on her shoulder, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. She sighed softly, moving her hand to pet his hair. 

“Shhh, it’s okay,” she mumbled. “It’s okay, I’ve got you.”

He pressed his forehead against her neck and she felt his body tremble. Her heart ached knowing that there wasn’t anything she could do to ease his pain other than sit with him through it. She could feel his body softening against her the longer she held him, so she stayed still and quiet, letting him relax into her.

“Hey,” she said softly when she found her voice again, “Hey, let’s try to clean you up a little, okay?” 

Her hand still ran through his hair, but she finally noticed that there were spots that felt like they were patches of dried blood. It made her stomach flip, wondering if it was the same blood from the crime scene and if it was his. She tried to push those thoughts out of her mind. They didn’t matter. They had an official report about what happened and anything else didn’t matter. The bastard had gotten what was coming to him, may he rot in hell.

“Come on, buddy, let me help you.” She started to stand and he followed, keeping his forehead pressed against the side of her neck. Their hands dropped and he gripped one of her hands with both of his own. “Okay, big guy, come on. This looks like a bathroom. A very large, expensive bathroom.”

Ella continued to talk to him as she led him into the bathroom. She wasn’t sure if she was doing it to comfort him or herself, but it seemed to be helping. He let her lead him into the bathroom, but when her free hand reached for a light switch he reached out with one of his and stopped her. Instead, he pulled a lighter out of his pants pocket and lit a large candle that sat on his bathroom counter. It wasn’t much light, but it was enough to see by. Ella could make out the large blood stains on his shirt and the spots in his hair where blood had caked into it. She couldn’t catch herself before a gasp escaped her lips. He winced at the sound and looked away from her. His shirt looked like it was riddled with bullet holes, enough that even with a vest there was no way a person could have survived, yet here he was. The scientist in her had so many questions, but the friend just wanted to do everything she could to make sure he was okay. Her questions could wait. 

“Thank God you’re okay,” she whispered, so soft she was unsure if he had even heard it. “Sorry, I know the G-word is a no-no. I was just scared. When you weren’t at the scene we thought you were just upset, but when you didn’t come back I thought you might have been hit and I know how you are about hospitals, but Luce there was so much blood. I’m so glad you’re okay.”

She reached out and turned the shower on. Somehow, she wasn’t at all surprised to see that there were three shower heads spraying water into the enormous shower. Fresh washcloths hung over the rack on one wall that contained various soaps with names she didn’t recognize that she assumed cost more she ever wanted to think about. She smiled slightly at how very  _ Lucifer  _ it was, holding her free hand in the water for a moment to make sure it was warming up. With as much care as she could, she turned to face Lucifer, tugging slightly on the hand that he still clutched  in one of his. He released her immediately and started to lift his head off her shoulder until her hands came up to the buttons on his shirt and started to undo them for him. He looked down at her with his eyes wide. The bags under them were even more obvious now that there was a little bit of light. She bit her lip, trying not to start crying again. He shrugged out of the shirt easily, letting in fall into a bloody heap on the bathroom floor. Her eyes quickly raked over his chest, looking for any bullet wounds to match the holes in his shirt, however she found none. She looked away from his face and focused on unwinding his belt from around his waist, setting it gently on the counter when she had pulled it loose. 

Looking back up at him, she knelt down on the floor in front of him. His eyebrows pinched together in a confused expression as he watched her untie both of his shoes. With a hand on the back of his calf, she guided him to lift one of his feet enough that she could slide his shoe and sock off. She gave the same treatment to the other foot before standing back up, so close to him that their chests were almost touching. Keeping her eyes on his chest, she unbuckled his pants, fumbling with the small zipper for a moment before getting it undone. His pants slid easily down his legs without any help and he stepped out of them, leaving him standing before her in only a pair of black silk boxers. 

Ella tried to think of the least awkward way to remove your friend’s underwear, but before she could come up with something, he reached up to her shoulders and nudged her jacket off with soft hands. She wasn’t sure what she expected his touch to be like, but it certainly wasn’t the slow, polite way he was undressing her. She lifted her arms to allow him to pull her t-shirt over her head. He paused after each item fell to the floor, giving her time to push him away. It made her heart ache that even when he was in so much pain he was still thinking of others first. She caught a tiny glimpse of the Lucifer they knew and loved when he reached the clip on her bra and easily snapped it open without hesitation. 

She stepped out of her shoes, tugging her tight pants off her own legs so that she was standing in front of him in only her own pink underwear. They shared a brief look before she grabbed onto his hand, took a deep breath and stepped into the shower, pulling him in behind her. He followed easily, letting her move his body. She guided him to stand with his back to her with a stream of water between them running through his hair and over her chest. She recognized the word champú on one of the bottles next to her, so she pressed down on the pump attached to it, inhaling deeply as the dark blue gel gathered in her hand. She couldn’t place the smell, but it was certainly a _Lucifer_ smell if she had ever smelled one. 

Using her empty hand, she tugged his hair slightly until he tipped his head back. When he did, he leaned his back against her chest. Standing up on her toes, she brought the shampoo to his hair and massaged his scalp with both hands. His head tipped further back, so that it was resting on her shoulder. She could see when his eyes fluttered closed as he let himself relax into her again. He sighed deeply and she felt more than heard the soft groan that came with it. With a slight movement of her shoulder, she positioned them so that the water was rinsing the soap out of his hair. The smell of his soap surrounded them, like their own little bubble.

She reached out for one of the washcloths that was sitting in his shower, pumping more of the same soap onto it only because she liked the smell. All soap was soap after all, right? She kept one had in his hair, using her nails to massage his scalp as she worked the soap on the cloth into a slight foam. She ran the cloth over his collarbones, letting her fingers press into his skin slightly. He let his head continue to rest on her shoulder as her hand worked its way down his chest. When she came to the hem of his boxers she dropped the cloth, giving the water a chance to rinse away the suds. 

His eyes popped open when her hands left his skin and he stood to his full height. He turned to face her, water running down his back. Ella looked up at him and smiled, seeing a familiar brightness in his eyes. 

“There you are,” she brought her hands up to caress his cheeks. “I almost thought we lost you.”

“Miss Lopez,” he mumbled.

“Ella,” she interrupted, shaking her head. “Once you’ve seen my boobs I think it’s safe to say we’ve moved into first name territory, don’t you?”

“I suppose you’re right, Ella.” He nuzzled into one of her palms with a soft smile. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Her voice shook. “It’s okay if you don’t. But if you need someone to talk to, you know I’m always here for you, Luce.”

He shook his head slightly.

“That’s okay.” She pet his cheek again. “Can I ask you something though?”

He swallowed, then nodded.

“Have you moved in the last two weeks?” She paused, almost regretting even asking. “Like at all? Your clothes...” Her voice trailed off.

He shook his head again. “I didn’t know how long it had been.”

“It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re okay. I brought chilaquiles. They might be cold now, but they reheat well. Let’s get you dry and get some food into you, huh?”

He reached out and turned the knob of the shower, shutting the water off. Before she could look around for where he kept his towels, he stepped out in front of her and pulled two out of a linen closet, followed by a pair of fluffy black bathrobes. She took the towel with a smile, then stepped out onto the bath mat to stand beside him. They dried off in relative silence, each pulling their robe on before tugging their underwear off. 

Once they were both dressed in robes, Lucifer extended a hand to Ella. She smiled as she took it, letting him lead the way back out to his entryway where her chilaquiles were sitting on his bar top.

“Got a frying pan hiding around here? My brothers always microwaved them, but they get all soggy when you do that.”

Lucifer pointed to a cabinet under his stovetop and she pulled out a small cast iron frying pan. The stove heated quickly and soon she had food sizzling in the pan, making the whole penthouse smell like delicious cheese and peppers. Once she was satisfied that it was ready and not soggy, she lifted the pan and poured the contents onto a plate for him, sliding it across the bar before handing him a fork.

“Thank you, Mi- Ella.” 

“Usually I would give you shit if you wanted to use a fork, but these robes are basically made of clouds and should not be soiled with cheese, so I’ll forgive it this time.”

He chuckled deeply, picking one up with his fingers and taking a bite. The groan that came out of his mouth was one of the most sinful sounds that she had ever heard.

“Oh thank goodness you like it,” she put a hand to her chest. “I thought I might have made it too spicy cause everyone says I always make everything too spicy.”

“Ella,” he interrupted when he was done chewing. His brown eyes were soft when they looked at her. “It’s perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a scene I've been wanting to write, but struggled with which characters it would be. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Find me on Twitter - @SuddenlySullen


End file.
